


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: Halloween One-shots [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alternate Universe - College/University, Halloween, Haunted Houses, It's always Halloween, Kenbin are siblings, Kim Wonshik | Ravi-centric, Lee Hongbin-centric, M/M, Minor Jung Taekwoon | Leo/Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Possibly Pre-Slash, Pre-Slash, Swearing, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Wonshik and Hongbin are college students who meet when they are both cast to work in a local haunted attraction for Halloween.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Hongbin
Series: Halloween One-shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961278





	Untitled

**6:43 PM**

"So you're going to be working at the fair too?"

Wonshik nodded without looking up at Jaehwan."Yeah I'm working at the haunted house this year."He clarified."Hakyeon keeps telling me it's a bad idea though."

Jaehwan chuckled in amusement."Well he's not exactly wrong."He pointed out,getting a look from Wonshik in response.


End file.
